


Pleasantly Indecent

by aimbutmiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimbutmiss/pseuds/aimbutmiss
Summary: Sugawara has a bad habit of touching his boyfriend in an indecent manner in public places. Daichi can't say he hates it.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Pleasantly Indecent

The atmosphere inside the small ramen shop can be described with a single word: warm. The ceiling is adorned with yellow lights that give a welcoming atmosphere to the whole place. Heat and mouthwatering smells spread around from the kitchen where the chef has crafted his art for years. The restaurant feels like tradition, feels like home. 

One of the tables is occupied by four friends who have been keeping in touch for years, since highschool. They're a bit tipsy, having been drinking sake and beer since the start of the night. They've talked about many things, from their jobs to daily ocurrances and their love lives.

They've already acknowledged the ring on Kiyoko's hand and caused a big ruckus, earning a yell from the owner: "KEEP IT DOWN YOU RASCALS!"

"I still can't believe you're getting married Kiyoko...to Tanaka of all people." Sugawara says after downing another shot glass. The other two men nod in agreement.

Suga takes Kiyoko's dainty hands into his own: "You know, you can still dump him and run away, it's not too late." he says in a serious tone while looking straight to her eyes. The whole table erupts with laughter and the owner silently rolls his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to get them to keep it down even if he tried.

"I appreciate the offer Sugawara, but I've thought a lot about this. I love him." She says with a shy expression, her cheeks either pink from the alcohol or the embarrassment of saying it out loud. Most probably both.

"Well then, that settles it." Sugawara says with a delighted expression. "Now let's move onto the question we've all been waiting for." They all turn their eyes to him, curious to hear what he's going to say. "Are the three of us attending as best man or not?" The three man turn their heads to Kiyoko, who seems taken aback by the question. 

"You should speak about that with Tanaka..." She answers, trying to avoid the topic. But when the eyes watching her don't leave, she gives in. "Fine, yes we were going to ask you to attend as our best men. I mean he was going to...He is still going to... Act surprised when he does please, I wasn't supposed to tell you." The three man laugh at how much more honest she gets when she drinks. "Of course Kiyoko, no worries."

They keep chatting about this and that, until Daichi realizes his boyfriend gently placing his hand on his knee. He gives a silent sigh. He usually knows where that motion is going but he doesn't say anything in hopes of it just being meaningless affection.

He is proven wrong only a few minutes later when Suga's hand starts slowly wandering upwards. He doesn't acknowledge the motion happening underneath the table, invisible to their friends sitting across. They keep on talking as if nothing is happening, and Sugawara keeps gently massaging Daichi's thick thighs. Daichi loses his composure and gives a shaky breath when Suga gets too close to his private areas. He pushes his hand away from the crotch and gets up. "I need to go to the bathroom." He says and excuses himself. He doesn't need to look at his boyfriend to know he has a knowing smirk on his face.

He washes his face with cold water, feeling the heat of the alcohol slightly go away. He takes a bit longer than he usually would in order to stay away from Sugawara's torture just a bit longer. Not too long after he returns to the table, they share the bill and leave the ramen shop filled with many memories. The group walk together at the cold of the night for a while, then eventually split up. 

"Let's go home, Daichi." Sugawara says with a glint in his eyes that Daichi knows all too well. "Okay, but we need to stop by the convenience store." Suga gives a cute pout but doesn't say anything. Daichi wants to lean down and kiss him but that would ruin his plan. 

They walk into the convenience store and Daichi takes extreme care and time while choosing every single ingredient. Sugawara starts fidgeting in his place uncomfortably. "You don't usually take this long. I know what you're doing, sadist." Daichi gives a low chuckle. "I don't know what you're talking about." Suga turns around with a "hmpf" but again, doesn't stop his boyfriend from doing his thing. 

After what feels like forever, they finally leave the store and arrive at their humble home. The moment they walk in Sugawara slams the door close and pulls Daichi down for a kiss. He is stopped by his boyfriend, who pushes him away. "No kissing." Suga wants to scream but he just says "You're unbelievable!" Daichi smiles at the phrase he's heard a million times and starts undressing his boyfriend. Thet leave a trail of clothes behind them as they walk into their bedroom. 

"Why'd you keep doing this Koushi?" Daichi asks as he takes out the bottle of lube out of their bedside drawer. "Do you like seeing me suffer? Does the thrill of being caught in acts of public indecency turn you on?" "Stop acting like you're not into it to- ahh" He stops talking as Daichi suddenly inserts two lubed fingers into his ass. "What was that baby?" Koushi gives an angry look to Daichi but doesn't say anything as he starts moving his hips to the rhythm of Daichi's fingers. Daichi firmly grasps him from the thigh to stop the movement. "Stay still." he orders.

Sugawara would usually fight back but he takes a look at his cock, pink at the tip and leaking with pre-cum, he sighs and gives in. Daichi is moving his fingers in him masterfully, already knowing his boyfriend inside out. He avoids hitting the prostate, but hitting close enough to make Koushi lose it. He stops when Suga's legs start shaking, the man barely able to keep still. "Fuck me already." Sugawara says in a whiny tone. Daichi wants to keep teasing him but he is also starting to get impatient. "Alright, alright. Turn around."

Sugawara happily obliges and gets on all fours, lifting his ass up and turning his head to look at Daichi through half-lidded eyes. He knows what he is doing, but Daichi knows better than to fall for that trick. He quickly grabs a condom, ripping the packaging open with his teeth. He rolls it onto his cock and squirts some more lube onto it. After giving it a few strokes he aligns it with Suga's entrance and slowly slides in. They both grunt at the familiar pleasure. He doesn't wait long to start moving. But he moves painfully slowly. Sugawara groans. "You're gonna pull that move? Really?" Daichi doesn't answer as he keeps fucking his boyfriend in a slow but steady pace. He eventually gets faster but still his speed is only medium at best. Sugawara clearly needs more than that, but he still seems to be enjoying it. 

Daichi grabs Koushi's cock with a single hand and starts stroking to the rhythm of his pace. He tightens his fingers around the cock and slowly moves it upward, circling it at the tip. "Daichiiii, I don't want to come like this." Sugawara whines with glossy eyes. Daichi doesn't seem to care as he keeps fucking him at an excruciatingly slow speed and keeps pumping his dick. Koushi comes close to orgasm multiple times but when Daichi realizes he moves his hand downwards to pull on his balls to stop him from coming. But he finally let's his whining boyfriend come after what feels like an eternity. 

Sugawara's breathing is uneven as he says: "I can't believe you made me come like tha-HAAAAA" He screams loudly as Daichi finally starts fucking into him fast. He is slamming into him so fast that the bed starts shaking. 

Sugawara has tears running down his face from overstimulation as he becomes a mewling mess underneath Daichi. Having just orgasmed, he is extremely sensitive. He seems to be talking but not being able to form any coherent sentences. The only audible words between his loud moaning are "Daichi" and "fuck". Daichi takes the view of the beautiful mess that is Koushi and burns it into his memory with hopes of never forgetting it. Sugawara's cries only make him slam harder into his ass as he lets go of all control. "Fuck Koushi, you're so good to me. Such a good boy." He says as he harshly pulls him by his hair to smash their lips together. Sugawara loudly moans into the kiss as he comes a second time, hands free. Daichi orgasms right after as he feels Koushi clench tightly around his cock.

He waits a minute to catch his breath and slowly pulls out. "Mhmm" Sugawara only gives a small noise, clearly immobile from the rough sex. "Was I too harsh baby?" He says as he crawls next to him. "Daichi you know my limits very well, you should know the answer." Sugawara answers in a low and tired voice, his eyes closed. Daichi wraps an arm around him and burries his head into his neck. He gives a small smile as he mindlessly starts giving small hickeys down his neck. 

Of course he'd be fine, Daichi knew. Sugawara has taken it much harder than that before. "We should clean up." Daichi mumbles. "Cuddle me a bit longer." Suga says in a sweet voice. Of course Daichi can't say no to that. So he gives a quiet "Okay." Even though he knows they'll probably end up falling asleep and regret not cleaning up the next day. 

It's fine. That's tomorrows problem, he thinks as he tightly holds his boyfriend. "I love you." The only answer he gets is a low snore which is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments appreciated. This was inspired by my dms on my roleplay account. It was a lot of fun to write and honestly if I didn't take it out of my system I would just suffer for longer haha. I may add a few more stand alone chapters but I haven't decided yet. Would you like that? If so please leave a comment! Have a great day/night 💜


End file.
